Don't Blink: A lesson in concentration
by cookieascrazy
Summary: She probably should being paying more attention to the silencing charm she'd cast... Dramione


**Hello everyone! Well this is me back in the Harry Potter fandom again! This is the result of me and a friend at a sleep over talking about fanfiction. It was super fun to write, so enjoy :) As per usual, hugs for reading and cookies and hugs for reviewing.**

_Bonjour dear readers! I am the friend she speaks of. This idea kind of came to me as I was reading fanfiction, and I saw all of those "She cast a Silencing charm on the door". Don't you have to concentrate to keep that up? Not wards, but just charms you should. Anyways, this is just a cute one-shot of our favourite couple, and a really fun sleep-over idea. (I won't hug you, but virtual candy for all!)_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** *insert Hermione voice* Don't you READ? It's called FANfiction. Enough said I hope.

* * *

**DON'T BLINK: A Lesson in Concentration**

Hermione stormed into the head boy's dorm, slamming the door behind her and huffing in agitation. Draco jumped from his position pulling his position on the bed, pulling off his Quidditch cleats and straightening his clothes as he stood unwavering under her heated glance. He saw the Gryffindor Princess take a deep breath, her face rosy as she began.

"Honestly, who do you think you are? We have a duty to the school you imbecile; you can't just blow of prefect meetings to mess around with your barbaric little game."

Draco raised his eyebrows and rose to the unspoken challenge, smirking as he replied.

"Yes, I can"

"Oh, I forgot." Hermione sneered "You are the almighty Draco Malfoy, Lord of the Ferrets." Draco cringed at the memory and huffed in exasperation.

"You get turned into a ferret one time and that's all people ever go on about. Merlin Granger, I'm surprised you managed to dislodge your head from your arse in order to run that little dictatorship you call 'our' meetings." Hermione gasped at the accusation, clenching her fists as she silently counted to ten in her head.

_How dare he accuse me of dictating, _she inwardly fumed. _ Honestly, just because I actually take my position seriously in the slightest manner… That Slytherin! _Draco noted the girl before him obviously trying to placate herself. _Typical Gryffindor_, he thought with a sneer. _An open book, even when trying to hide their emotions. _He felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards. This should be fun.

"What Mudblood?" He drawled, "Hit too close to home?"

Hermione took a calming breath, releasing it in a quick burst of air as she drew her wand from her pocket in a flourish. Draco's eyes widened as he calculated the movement, he squared his shoulders in an automatic protective stance, a counter-curse on the tip of his tongue already. There seemed to have been no need however, as Hermione swiftly flicked her wand, merely uttering a silencing charm over the room. She took a step forward, wand still clenching in her fist, her eyes bright and teeth bared.

"How dare you utter that crude and vile word, Malfoy! Have you no eyes? I'm just as good, if not better than you: Me, a Mudblood. We are still human you know. Just because I don't have the history of years of inbreeding and hatred, doesn't mean you can treat me as an inferior. That's just the same as telling someone with blond hair that9 they can't live in China. It's archaic and completely wrong. This isn't the dark ages, Malfoy, so open your eyes to the reality that we are just as good as you. Don't even get me started on your obvious belief that you are just some kind of deity above everyone else here…"

Draco stood confounded as he was bombarded by a string of words which had quickly become a dull buzzing in his ears. As she spoke, Hermione's hair had become increasingly frazzled, her robe falling from one shoulder as she gestured widely to accentuate her point. The reflected light from the green brought out the gold flecks in her eyes and her cheeks had darkened to an almost ruby hue from her flustered movements. Draco wondered offhandedly if she had realised that the charm would have worn off amidst her ranting by now.

"…can't just take points off Hufflepuff for wearing a quote-unquote 'ungodly shade of yellow.' That's their house colour, you prat." Hermione noticed the glazed-over mercurial orbs of the object of her tirade. "Malfoy, what is wrong with you? Are you even listen- oomph!" Her lecture was abrubtly ceased mid-sentence as the Slytherin surged forward, placing his lips on her own. Astonished, Hermione stilled and gasped before succumbing to the ministrations of her fellow head.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Ron had just escaped the clutches of a disgruntled Hermione Granger who had made the prefect meeting ever the more torturous. He rushed to his raven-haired best friend, dragging Harry away from the exploding snap game and out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Woah mate. What's going on? I was just about to finally beat Neville in Exploding Snap, had a new Falmouth Falcons poster on the line too. Surely the meeting wasn't that bad." Ron snorted before answering.

"Harry, Hermione's gone bloody mental! Apparently *gasp* Malfoy didn't turn up to help because he *gasp* scheduled a Quidditch practise, not that *gasp* Slytherin should even bother 'cause those gits won't be able to beat us even on those Muggle stir-boids that you were talking about. Still, 'Mione just puffed up like one of those fish and went all Hungarian Horn-tail the WHOLE ruddy meeting!" At this point, Ron's face matched his hair colour as he tried to regulate his breathing due to the exertion of the run and rambling.

"Okay, well let's get her to come for a walk with us; the fresh air, might help her calm down, and we haven't visited Hagrid in a while. He sure could use the company I'm sure." The Red-head agreed and soon the two boys headed off in the direction of the Heads' Dorms. Upon giving the password to the portrait guarding the rooms and gaining entrance, they searched through both the Common room and their friends dorm. No matter how thorough they were though, they failed to see, or hear any clue as to the whereabouts of the witch.

"Maybe she's gone to the Library, you know how Hermione gets," suggested Ron. Harry shrugged and went to follow him back to the entrance. Passing by the Head Boy's room however, they caught the undisputable sound of a certain female's voice, rising in volume with every word. The Gryffindors looked at each other and shuddered, for the first time feeling an ounce of pity for the blonde-haired Slytherin. They knew only too well what that tone meant in terms of future bodily harm. Suddenly and somewhat mysteriously, the yelling was snuffed out, followed by a muffled noise unknown to the two.

Eyes widening in alarm, Ron whispered desperately, "Bloody hell Harry, she's finally done it. She's snapped and killed him! She's gone 'Mione-Manic!" His whispered shout caused Harry to wince and cover his ears, images of the most horrifying matter flashing across his mind. He swiftly burst through the door, prepared to complete some damage-control. His best friend couldn't go to Azkaban! The scene presented upon his arrival however, was just as, if not more horrifying than the ones imagined.

There in the middle of the room was his best friend and the afore-mentioned Slytherin, locked in an embrace that made Harry blush and Ron cover his eyes in absolute terror. Sensing the presence of uninvited guests, the couple ripped apart, trying to breathe normally once more. Draco ground inaudibly as he took in the admittedly humorous scene before him. Great, just what the Medi-Witch ordered; The-Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die and his freckled brutish Weasel sidekick.

"More Gryffindors? Do you people (at this he looked pointedly at the still flushed witch before him) enjoy breaking into my room, or breed in packs or something?"

Snapping out her stupor at his semi-harsh words, Hermione pivoted to face her two best friends, both of which had averted their eyes and gaping. She blinked slowly and attempted to mutter a defence, causing Draco to laugh in somewhat derisive amusement.

"Don't Blink Granger," he stated clearly in his usual aristocratic manner, coming up to whisper in her ear. "Wouldn't want to lose your concentration… again." Hermione looked to the ground, struggling to remember when the silencing charm on the door broke. She shrugged off the thought as the sensation of the Head Boy's breath against her ear sent shivers down her spine. She lifted her eyes once again to her friends and smiled meekly. Not even she could ignore the irony. Don't blink indeed.

**-FIN-**


End file.
